hoshcoffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hoshcof/Bob-omb King Theory Script
Hello Potatoes and welcome to Hoshcof's Facts and Theories! Please refrain from commenting until the video is over. Thank you. Anyway, on to the theories! Today I'll be talking about Super Mario! Again... More specifically the Bob-omb King from Super Mario 64, and why he has arms but the other Bob-ombs don't. Well, it actually goes back to the Bob-omb's origins: Super Mario Bros. 2. You see, Super Mario Bros. 2 was the first game that the Bob-ombs were in, and guess what they had that Bob-ombs today don't? Yup: Arms. Why don't Bob-ombs today have arms? I believe that through a form of Evolution, the Bob-ombs' bodies I think that those can be considered bodies... realized that the arms were not being used too often, and just stopped growing them. An example of this in real life are us Humans! You see, Cave Men AND Cave Women were able to grow a thick layer of hair all over their bodies because the only other source of warmth that they had was fire. As Humans evolved, we lost that ability to grow so much hair in such a short time, because our bodies realized that we weren't so cold all the time with the inventions of clothes and such. Today, it would take many years for a man with high Testosterone to grow a thick layer of hair all over his body. Our bodies adapted as we invented, and Women, and not to sound sexist here or anything, but in very early times, women would usually be in-"doors" or inside, cooking or taking care of Children, and being warm due because they were inside, while men would go out hunting in the cold. This is why men grow more hair than women do even today. It's a mix of Adaption and Evolution. Anyway, back to the Bob-ombs. All Bob-ombs with arms were killed by Mario or just died some other way. All but one. The Bob-omb King, who was one of the Bob-ombs from Super Mario Bros. 2 but survived over the years, and became the King. Of Bob-ombs... He was most likely hiding somewhere safe during the events of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World. Say, Bob-omb Battlefield? He hid away, getting more powerful, and raising an army. When you first meet him, he does challenge you to an act that could be used to determine which one of the two was stronger than the other. But, before you say "Well, Super Mario Bros. 2 took place in Mario's dreams! The enemies in that game were just Mario's imagination!" Yes, that's true! Good job! You have done research! WELCOME TO MY WORLD, BITCH! But, sadly, the research that you have done is not enough to support your side of an argument. Even if it was enough to support one side of an argument, I'd still destroy you. You see, in Super Mario World, in the last part of Bowser's Castle before you fight Lizard-Breath, we can see Ninjis, an enemy from Super Mario Bros. 2; And then in Super Mario World 2, Shy Guys appear again, who ALSO first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2, proving that the enemies did exist. "Maybe Mario just dreamed that the Bob-omb's had arms, then!" (Insert "Imagination" meme here with Mario sleeping instead of Sponge-Freak Fuck-Pants) You are very persistent to prove my theories wrong. Bob-ombs have taken multiple appearances in the Mario games, and sometimes look almost nothing like the previous. In Super Mario Sunshine, the Bob-omb have a timer as their face; In Super Mario 64 and Galaxy, there are red Bob-ombs. These are more examples of possible Evolution or Adaption in Bob-ombs. It's always possible that there was a time when the Bob-ombs did have arms in the real world, uh, I mean, the Mushroom Kingdom. But, sadly, we may never know. Thank you for watching! This has been me, Hoshcof! If Bob-omb King Theories are out before Talos Theories: Next week I'll be talking about Talos from Skyrim and his connections with Greek Mythology! If Bob-omb King Theories are out after Talos Theories: What should my theories be about next time? Bowser and Peach's relationship or If Half-Life's Zombies are actually the Undead? Let me know in the comments! Support GLaDOS by becoming a Potato and Subscribing! PEACE! Category:Blog posts